banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Banter Wars Series 2/ Heat G
Heat G of Banter Wars was the seventh episode of nine episodes in Series 2. It was originally broadcast on the twenty-first of October 2016 on YouTube and was the first main stream competition with YouTuber's creations. Competing Robots Axezors.png|AXEZORS Nimbus force.png|Nimbus Force Maria the german.png|Maria the German Mystic sword.png|Mystic Sword Ducksahoy.png|The Duck Siren.png|Siren Stickman.png|Stickman Tetra10.png|sAniTy dEltA Eliminators sAniTy dEltA vs The Duck The Duck almost flipped sAniTy dEltA over in the opening moments of the battle, but was then attacked by sAniTy dEltA with its flywheel and full-body spinner, which caused heavy damage. As sAniTy dEltA went on the aggressive and attacked again, a part of The Duck's flipper broke off. The Duck pushed sAniTy dEltA towards the pit but missed, causing sAniTy dEltA to damage The Duck further and eventually knock it out. As The Duck was immobilized, sAniTy dEltA went after Observabot, but was repeatedly slammed into the walls by it. sAniTy dEltA then damaged Observabot with its full-body spinner, but was then pushed into the pit by it. Regardless, sAniTy dEltA stil went through to the next round. Winner: sAniTy dEltA Stickman vs Siren Siren had an aggressive start against Stickman slamming into it and taking off a leg. Siren flips Stickman about and takes off a second leg. Siren flips Stickman across the arena but Stickman gets its flywheel underneath Siren and causes some damage. They free each other only for Siren to flip Stickman and hammer the body. Siren pushes Stickman into the CPZ where it gets its flipper cut off while Stickman loses a third leg. Siren continues its assault on Stickman, getting flipped by the arena flipper at one point, before running out of time. The judges decision wasn't hard as Siren was awarded victory for the huge damage to Stickman. Winner: Siren Mystic Sword vs Maria the German Maria the German smashes into Mystic Sword and slams it into the CPZ. Observabot tries to help split the two robots but Maria the German is persistent in its attacks and slams Mystic Sword around the arena. Observabot manages to tackle Maria the German but ends up tipping it on its side. Maria the German frees itself and quickly pins Mystic Sword on its side and eventually on its back where it has difficulty self righting as Maria the German constantly rams it. Maria the German rams Mystic Force and almost throws itself out of the arena. Maria the German attempts to attack the Observabot but quickly assaults Mystic Force again. Observabot almost tips Maria the German out of the arena, again, and once again Maria the German attacks the Observabot. Maria the German turns attentions to Mystic Sword for one last time, slamming Mystic Sword to the arena side wall where it loses its self righting arm and toppling it over, where it was counted out. Winner: Maria the German Nimbus Force vs AXEZORS Straight away Nimbus Force slams AXEZORS to the arena wall where it was toppled onto its back. Nimbus Force rams AXEZORS multiple times before tearing off a wheel, then the drill like weapon and soon a second wheel. Nimbus Force foolishly lays doormant on the Drop Zone where it is hit by a fridge, which causes huge damage. Nimbus Force rams AXEZORS to the arena side wall where a third wheel comes off and is soon counted out. Winner: Nimbus Force Round two Nimbus Force vs Siren Siren gets an attack on Nimbus Force and flips the robot upwards and almost out of the arena. Siren flips Nimbus Force towards the pit but misses which causes Nimbus Force to ram Siren across the arena. Once again Siren dominates the fight by attacking Nimbus Force constantly, flipping it about all over the arena until Nimbus Force reverses in to the pit. Winner: Siren sAniTy dEltA vs Maria the German Maria the German slams into sAniTy dEltA but fails to do anything significant and is heavily damaged by the full body spinner. Maria the German shunts sAniTy dEltA all over the arena and manages to damage the front of sAniTy dEltA but Maria suffers far more damage during the onslaught. With a great push, Maria the German topples sAniTy dEltA tempoarily but it makes Maria the German smoke from the huge damage outlet. sAniTy dEltA almost knocks Maria the German out but loses a wheel in the process, luckily Maria the German continues to attack sAniTy dEltA and ends up knocking itself out. Controversially, Maria the German is made winner of the match due to sAniTy dEltA being deemed immobile first. Winner: Maria the German Heat Final Both robots met and were instantly locked in a pushing competition which even the Observabot struggled to split the two. Foolishly, Maria the German attacks the Observabot which causes Siren to flip Maria the German over, but not out. Observabot presses the pit release while Maria the German slams into Siren who is on the corner of the pit. Maria the German pushes but Siren turns around and in turns pits Maria the German. Winner: Siren Sumo The battle between the former sumo champion and The Penetrator 2 did not last long. Mobility Scooter attacked The Penetrator and quickly shoved it off. Winner: Mobility Scooter Watch Here Category:Series 2 Category:Heat Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion